Queen in 30 days Season 3 walkthroughs
Page under construction. Most choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of three variables: you can increase your skills of Tact (diplomacy) ��, Will ✊ '''or '''Plot��. These choices change the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. Premium choices that require in-game currency to be unlocked are marked by a ��gem symbol. Quick choices that are timed are marked by a ⏰ timer symbol. Click here to go back to Queen in 30 days' main wiki page. Click here to go back to the walkthrough directory. Click here to go to Season 2 DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community 'S3, Ep 1: The Queen at Death's Door' Your're in danger at a gunpoint and Sagar is t the cusp of falling in the war. Any Ideas how to fix this? ��'Choice: Choose the outfit' *Stylish everyday (��18) *Evil Hunter (��33) *Loose clothes Choice: Adam asks who MC thinks the suspect is. "I think it's..." *Louise (You will see Louisa first. Go to Choice A) *Julia (You will see Julia first. Go to Choice B) Choice A: Speaking with Louisa "Lady Louisa..." *You hired a Mercenary to kill me. *May we ask you something? (+1 Tact��) *We found your family Jewelry Choice B: Speaking with Julia "Julia..." *Surrender, you criminal scum! *We have to talk. (+1 Tact��) *Yesterday you had the same dress on. ��'Choice: While Adam is attaching the wire, he gets closer to MC. (You only get this choice if you rejected Richard's proposal in the last chapter.)' "Adam..." *Don't dare stop. (��) *Keep it together. Choice: Confronting Louisa again. "Lady Louisa..." *It's not so bad in jail *We could've managed it peacefully (+1 Tact��) *You're a bad schemer. ⏰'Choice: Louisa is suddenly angry and starts screaming, pointing the gun at MC.' (What to do?) *(Shout for Adam)❌ *(Take the gun)❌ *(Warn Adam) ✅'Correct ' *(Drop down)❌ 'S3, Ep 2: The Queen in Ahar' The Ahar emirate is waiting for you. And your main goal is not to get into a deeper trouble. Choice: When speaking about Ahar's customs when doing business. "That's..." *Infuriating! (+1 Will✊) *Fair. (+1 Tact��) *Useful. (+1 Plot��) ��'Choice: Choose a dress' *Expensive abaya''' (��23)' *Eastern Beauty '(��26)' *Common abaya '''Choice: The merchant charges five thousand for the dress' "What?!" *(Bargain!)(Go to choice A) The merchant is satisfied with your speech skills *(Pay.) (Go to choice A) The merchant is upset that you didn't respect the traditions of the market. The merchant doesn't accept the money and insists that MC Bargains for it, then says since MC is a guest he'll offer the dress for free Choice A: The merchant offers the dress for free. "Uhhh..." *(Take the dress.) What a twist! You unwittingly stole the dress. This may affect your future... *(Insist on paying.) You respected the local traditions of hospitality! This will definitely affect your future. ⏰'Choice: The girls says to run with her' (What to do?) *(Run after her.) *(Run in the opposite direction.) You can choose either choice, the outcome will be the same. Choice: After running away, the girl asks MC if she had fun. "I'm ..." *Furious. (+1 Will✊) *Intrigued... (+1 Plot��) *At a loss. (+1 Tact��) ��'Choice: Ayla gave you' *Eastern model (��8) *Hot stuff (��23) *A modest swimsuit Choice: MC's first question. MC asks: *How are the girls selected for the harem? Ayla gets a point for the honest answer *Why has Ahar declared war against us? Ayla declines to answer and chooses Dare (Go to AYLA'S DARES) ��'Choice: Shahla interrupts because she wants to take a bath.' (What to do?) *(Convince Shahla to wait a bit.) (��26) *(Leave.) Playing Truth or Dare Play Truth or Dare with Ayla to gain her trust and win a nice surprise. You gain points by answering honestly or completing the dare successfully. Whoever has the most points at the end wins the game. Choice: Ayla asks: Is it true that your king is dying? "This question..." *I can answer. You get a point for the honest answer *I can't answer. Ayla gives you a Dare. (Go to Choice A) Choice A: Ayla throws a pebble in the pool and dares MC to get it. "I will..." *Do it! You get a pont for *Not do it. You lose a point for refusing a Dare Choice: MC's next question MC asks: *Have you ever thought of leaving this place? Ayla gets a point for the honest answer *Why does the emir dislike Sagar? Ayla declines to answer and chooses Dare ''(Go to AYLA'S DARES)'' '''Choice: Ayla asks: Does Prince Richard's bodyguard have a girlfriend? "I..." *Will respond affirmatively. You get a point for the honest answer *Will answer respond negatively. You get a point for the honest answer *Will not respond. (Go to Choice B) Choice B: Ayla dares MC to stick her butt in the air and crow three times "..." *I'll do it! You get a point for *I won't do it. You lose a point for refusing a Dare Choice: MC's next question "My turn!" *Where do you know Adam from? Ayla gets a point for the honest answer *Did something happen in the palace? Ayla declines to answer and chooses Dare (Go to AYLA'S DARES) Choice: Ayla's last question: Is it true that some foreign courtesan is trying to steal Richard away from his true wife? *Yes, a pleasure to meet you. You get a point for the honest answer. *Dare! (Go to Choice B) Choice B: Ayla dares MC to perform a poem in Arabic "Uhm... Okay..." *Paha maha abturto hun... You lose a point for not knowing any poems in Arabic *Atakidu enah milil aflabalu... You get a point for creativity *Hijab hamap Khalas yella... AYLA'S DARES Ayla declines to answer and chooses Dare: I want you to..." *Swim three laps around the pool! Ayla gets a point for completing a dare *Slap Shahla on the butt! Ayla loses a point for refusing a dare *Climb that tree! Ayla looses a point for refusing a dare *Drink the water from the pool. Ayla looses a point for refusing a dare If you get more points that Ayla you win the game and earn a patterned shawl. If you don't get more points than Ayla you will lose but still earn a soft toy. Choice:MC has to try to convince Ayla to steal Shahla's dress. "Yeah, I get that. I too... *Want to keep an eye on my men. *Want to find out what they're talking *❌ about ✅'Correct' *Want to steal Shahla's dress ❌ ��'Choice:MC runs into the emir on her way to the negotiations.' (What to do?) *(Talk to emir.) (��23) *(Don't talk to the Emir.) Choice: During the meeting MC's Shawl falls off. (What to do?) *(Run away without saying anything.) (+1 Will✊) *(Greet everyone.) (+1 Tact��) *(Distract everyone.) (+1 Plot��) 'S3, Ep 3: The Queen and the Sandstorm' You messed up the negotiations in the palace. Is the war inevitable now? Choice: While in the car MC speaks to the guys. "Guys..." *You were so quick in getting the cars ready! (+1 Tact��) *was the emir that upset?(+1 Plot��) *Enough being upset with me.(+1 Will✊) Choice: Look at the map and determine which city they should go. "I think we should..." *Go to Hatum ❌ *Go to Makan ✅'Correct' *Go to Dohvur ❌ Look at the map once more (You can use this option to look at the map again and go back and make a choice) Choice: Leonard insults Adam. (What to do?) *(Stand up for Adam.) Your relationship with Adam has improved. *(Stay silent.) Choice: Responding to Adam expressing his feelings to MC '(You only get this choice if you accepted Richard's proposal. "Adam..." *Peace. Let's be friends. *I'm upset and I won't forgive you. ''You missed your chance to befriend Adam '' ⏰'Choice: Adam moves a rock and makes a whole for MC to crawl through. (What to do?) *(Grab the right wall.) ❌ *(Push your feet against the floor.)✅'Correct' *(Grab the left wall.)❌ *(Push your feet against Adam's leg.)❌ Choice: Leonard admits that he is charmed by MC "Leonard..." *You flatter me. (+1 Plot��) *Are you provoking me? (+1 Will✊) *That makes me glad. (+1 Tact��) ��Choice: MC has a chance to seduce Leonard (You only get this option if you choose "Want proof..." in the previous choice.) (What to do?) *(Seduce him.)(��30) Your relationship with Leonard has improved. *(Clear out the rubble.) ��Choice choose an outfit *Daring and stylish ('��'20) *Tamer of the simoom''' (��'''20) *On a camping trip ��'Choice: Choose a hat' *Indiana Jones (��10) *Cowboy'(��20)' *Ordinary Cap Choice: Decide which way to go. "Okay, We'll navigate via..." *The sun.❌ *Man made landmarks.✅'Correct' *Waves in the sand.❌ Choice: Drawing nearer, you discovered a vertically placed log with a red piece of cloth on top. "We need to go..." *Where the loose end of the cloth is pointing.✅'Correct' *Where the attached end of the cloth is pointing.❌ Choice: How to respond to the man. (What to do?) *(draw attention to yourself.)(+1 Will✊) *(Stay quiet.)(+1 Tact��) *(Bow.)(+1 Plot��) Choice: MC talks to one of the locals. "Hmm. Then..." *I'll ask her a couple of questions.❌ *I'll try befriending her.❌ *I will give her a gift.✅'Correct' 'S3, Ep 4: The Queen and the Oasis' Can one get in trouble in an oasis, in the middle of a desert? As we can see - yes. Definitely yes. ⏰'Choice: A dark silhouette of a man was creeping up to your bed. (If MC is engaged to Adam)' (What to do?) *(Scream.) *(Fight.) ��'ChoiceA: Go swimming with Adam at the oasis '(If MC is engaged to Adam and accepts his offer to go the oasis with him) "Well..." *Only if you help me... (��29) *I think I'll pass. ��'ChoiceB: Stargazing with Richard(If MC is engaged to Richard and accepts his invitation' "Alright..." *What's stopping you? (��29) *Get a grip! ��'Choice: You had to put on...' *Gentle lingerie (��21) *Sexy lingerie (��29) *Neat lingerie Choice:MC sees a silhouette outside her window coming towards her. (What to do?) *(Call out them.)(+1 Tact��) *(Threaten.)(+1 Will✊) *(Hide behind the curtain.)(+1 Plot��) ��'Choice: In the desert with Leonard' (What to do?) *(Kiss him.)(��29) *(Turn away) Choice: Soldiers are invading the property and interrogating Khalil. (What to do?) *(Hit the man and run.)(+1 Will✊) *(Try to negotiate.)(+1 Tact��) *(Deceive.)(+1 Plot��) Choice: Convince the guard to let MC pass. *(Not talking.) *(Bribe him.) *(Surrender.) *(Pretend to be a demon.)(��56) ⏰'Choice: The guard notices MC (You do not get this choice if you chose "Pretend to be a demon")' (What to do?) *(Pour some water on him.) *(Show that you brought some for Khalil.)✅'Correct' *(Give him the pitcher and leave.) Choice: MC finds Khalil's room. "Right now I'm not a woman. I'm..." *A diplomat.(+1 Tact��) *A soldier. (+1 Will✊) *A schemer.(+1 Plot��) ⏰'Choice: A soldier tries to enter the room and Khalil tells MC to hide.' (Where to hide?) *(Behind the sofa.)✅'Correct' *(Behind the curtain.) *(Behind Khalil.) 'S3, Ep 5: The Queen Strikes Back' Today they call you a queen, tomorrow they will throw you in prison. What will they do next? ⏰'(Path of Diplomacy��) Choice: MC tries to steal guard's keys.' (What to do?) *(Steal the keys.)❌ *(Choke him.)❌ *(Thank him for his help.))✅'Correct' Choice: MC is escaping the jail cells. ( Where to go?) *(Right.)❌ *(Left) ✅'Correct' Choice: MC is escaping. There is another fork in the corridor. ( Where to go?) *(Right.)✅'Correct' *(Left) ❌ Choice: MC finds the the wildflower and speaks to the merchant she met on the first day. "I..." *Need your help..(+1 Tact��) *Need information.(+1 Will✊) *Wanted to see you again.(+1 Plot��) Fill-in-the-blank choice. Answer to riddle 1. the moon Fill-in-the-blank choice. Answer to riddle 2. time Fill-in-the-blank choice. Answer to riddle 3. love If you solved all the riddles the merchant will give MC the stack of letters. ��'Choice: Steal the letters?(Only if you were no able to solve the riddles.)' "Oh no! I'm not having it! I must..." *Steal all of the letters.(��18) *Steal at least one letter. Choice: MC decides what to do after getting the letters and returning to the palace. "What can I do now...?" *Get your friends out of prison. (+1 Will✊) *Stop a war from happening.(+1 Tact��) *Save yourself.(+1 Plot��) Choice: MC finds Leonard in her room who tells her that he escaped the jail but was not able to help Richard or Adam. "Working on it...? *You're so hardworking, aren't you?(+1 Tact��) *I see you've got a lot going on...(+1 Plot��) *Much in the same way as you're working on betraying Sagar?(+1 Will✊) ��'Choice: Leonard tried to explain himself.' "Explain..." *in detail.(��12)(Go to Choice A) *briefly.(Skip Choice A) Choice A (Playing as Leonard): Leonard is speaking to his mother about her plan for Richard. "Mother..." *Trust me. *Just do as I say! *We need to be allies in this game. Choice: He offers MC to be his ally. (He proposes to her if she is not already engaged to Richard or Adam) "So you're offering me to..." *Betray my friends?!(+1 Tact��) *Betray the country?!(+1 Plot��) *Betray myself?!(+1 Will✊) ��'Choice: What to wear' *Treasure in the sands'(��18)' *Eastern gold'(��32)' *Decorated by modesty ��Choice: MC is in the room with the Emir "I came back..." *Bring love to...(��32) MC has a romantic scene with emir *Negotiate. 'S3, Ep 6: The Queen and the Reckoning' The war issue is solved and it is time to go back to Sagar, to your mercenaries, foes and friends. Choice: Emir suggests that MC goes to her room while the men continue to negotiate. "I..." *Want to stay.(+1 Will✊) *Think these negotiations are very important.(+1 Tact��) *Want to be part of this monumental event.(+1 Plot��) ��'Choice: Choose a dress' *Patterned blouse'(��23)' *Subtle silhouette'(��27)' *Everyday Boho ��'Choice: MC is in the park with Richard(if MC is engaged to Richard)' (What to do?) *(Kiss him)(��27) *(Hug him) ��'Choice: Adam invites MC to spend time together(if MC is engaged to Adam)' (What to do?) *(Trust him.)(��27) *(Stay in the room.) Choice: Julia comes to MCs Room "I..." #Do mind.(+1 Will✊) #Don't mind'(+1 Tact��)' #Will listen to what you have to say.(+1 Plot��) ⏰'Choice: Boar comes back and threatens MC with a bomb' "Listen..." *You'll become a killer!❌ *You don't have to do this...✅'Correct' *Your feelings aren't worth this many lives!❌ ⏰'Choice: A Tranquilizer hits Boar and he starts to fall.' (What to do?) *(Intercept.)✅'Correct' *(Run away.) *(Fall on the floor.) *(Scream and panic.) 'S3, Ep 7: Now, The Queen' The adventure is over and it is time to go back home... or not ��'Choice: Choose a wedding dress' *First Lady'(��34)' *Delicate laces'(��34)' *Foggy Albion'(��96)' *Self-sufficiency ��'Choice: Choose' 'a wedding hairstyle *Brave locks '(��20) *Royal diadem (��34) *Prim Veil ��'Choice: Choose Wedding make- up' *Just eyeliner (��11) *Expressive eyes (��20) *Nearly nude Category:Walkthroughs